A Babe for Kingship
by Natsumi Wakabe
Summary: A brief glimpse at some of what Aragorn was and would become. From a child of Arathorn to the king.


Disclaimer: Wakabe Writing Firm doesn't own Lord of the Rings

A/N: Miss Natsmi is still pining for her computer. Luckily, they should arrive soon, and we can regain what was lost. Many thanks for keeping with us, and we hope you enjoy this new story. - Michiko (Witch Secretary, Wakabe Writing Firm)

This is Aragorn. He's just been born, to a noble, but fallen house; the Line of Elendil. His parents, the Lady Gilraen and Chief of the Dunedain, Arathorn are overcome with joy as their child finally comes into the world. There is a joyous cry in the Angle, as the much anticipated birth of the newest, youngest Heir of Isildur is brought forth into the world. And somehow, with his birth, the world seems a little brighter, the sorrows of yesterday and tomorrow not so dark. Though Elrond has not yet met him, he can feel something has changed, and for the briefest of seconds, hope and light sparks within his ancient and wise eyes as they have not for centuries.

This is Aragorn. He's ten days old, and has just been introduced to the elf lords Elladan and Elrohir. Though he cannot see them, sleeping in the bliss of innocence, he welcomes their gentle touches upon his soft cheeks. When Elladan holds the child, his gaze will soften, and a small part of his anguish and anger will be broken, when he feels the little one snuggle into him a bit, seeking warmth from the one who holds him. He will smile, and tell Gilraen, who looks on exhausted but happy, that she has brought forth into the world a miracle and a wonder. She will smile, tears in her eyes as she agrees, and thanks him such a truth spoken. Elrohir will look at the babe and for a brief second, will see a single image of the future: a child laughing in the halls of Imladris, with he and his twin with him. He knows that this child will be someone of great importance to them all, but does not yet know of the tragedies that must befall him in order to whisk him away from his first home, to the realm ruled by Elrond Peredhil.

This is Aragorn. He's just turned two, and his world has collapsed around him. He does not know why it is that he must remain silent agian, only that his mother will not let him cry out when his father falls. She keeps him clasped to her breasts, a hand over his little mouth, keeping all sound from leaving him as they hide from the monsters that only come out at night. He knows this "game," knows that if he makes a sound, the monsters will come for him, just like they did with his Uncle. He knows that he must be quiet, and that if he wins the game, it means that he can go home. Means he can go back to the Angle, where the little hut that he calls home is. He knows that he can do it, that he can stay quiet for a long time. He has done it before, alone in a bush, hidden from prying eyes. He can stay quiet for hours, can not move, or make a sound, even as tears of fear and pain drip down his face as the monsters come close to him, before leaving when they cannot find him. He knows he has to be quiet, because Mama told him, and Daddy taught him how to. He knows he has to be quiet. But why has Daddy not gotten up and gotten rid of the monsters? Why is Mama crying and shaking, when it could mean that they lose the game? What is going on?

This is Aragorn. He's two years old, and has arrived in Rivendell with his mother. The Elf Lord that is not an elf he has met before comes before them, and shown them inside. Mama hasn't let him go for the whole ride here, and even though Aragorn wants to ask when Daddy is coming, he stays quiet, somehow knowing that he has to be a really good boy right now. He doesn't like this new place. Everything looks like it could break, and there is nothing familiar to his home. He wants to go home, and looks at Mama, but she does not seem to notice, as she takes him inside. Something is wrong, but he's not quite sure what.

_This is Estel. He's three years old, and lives in Imladris. He is happy here, with his brothers, Dan and Ro. His Mama is here too, and though she is often ill, she still makes a point for them to spend time together every day. But she seems sadder now, than the time before, which he is not able to remember as well. He can't recall much of that place he once lived, only that he had also been happy there too. He knows that someone is not there, but can't explain how he knows or why it makes him want to cry when he thinks of it. His Ada is here, too, and reads him bedtime stories when Mama is too tired to do so. Ada, who kisses his boo boos better, and rocks him to sleep when the storms rage outside his room. His Ada, who checks under the bed for monsters that he sees in his dreams, and kisses him good night, and good morning. Restor and Glorfy are here too, and though they are often busy, they also make time for him. Glorfy will play horsie with him, and Restor tells some of the best stories ever. He loves it here. So why does he dream of a little hut in a land where winter is so cold, but he is happy in the lap of a man that he cannot see the face of?_

_This is Aragorn. He's twenty years old, and has just been told who he really is. The burden of his lineage has come to bear down on him, and he feels bereft. The life that he had as Estel is gone, and he can no longer claim the innocence he once had. He wants to scream his denial to the world, make them know that he does not want this, does not accept this, does not believe himself strong enough to be The Hope of Men. But he has no choice. He does not know what to do, only that he cannot stay in this place that he has called home for many years, when it is clear that he must take up his birthright._

_This is Aragorn. He's twenty years old and has just returned to the Angle for the first time since his flight from the hands of the enemy. His greeting is warm, and the people seem genuinely happy to have him amongst them once more. Aragorn is confused, his heart pulled in too many directions as he tries to wrap his mind around it all. He is out of his depth, but something inside says that this is right; that this is as it once was, and what should have been. He knows that he cannot stay idle and let his thoughts wander though, and so immerses himself in relearning everything. He knows that there are battles ahead of him, that he must lead his men against the armies of Mordor, and he is determined to do his best._

_This is Thorongil. He's thirty years old, and his has traveled many lands. He has gone to Rohan and Gondor, has seen the White City, and has pledged his services to both. And though he says little about himself, others have come to know and love this man who is both healer and warrior. He has befriended Denethor, the son of the Steward, and has gained the rank of Captain in a small amount of time. He is a strong man who leads men to battle and victory, who is fair and just, and protects the innocent from foul beasts. He is loved, respected, but alone; he cannot reveal himself to them fully, and when he disappears from them, many mourn his loss. He is never forgotten, though, from the men he served with, and the cities he saved._

_This is Strider. He's far older than he cares to count, and has seen much and done more, for which he rarely receives thanks for. Known as a Ranger of the North, he is not welcomed warmly in many places. He is viewed as dangerous, a threat, of which most shy away from. He passes through many towns, delving deep into the shadows, unnoticed by many, as he goes about his secret business of a protector. He does not let their whispered words of fear and doubt cloud his mind, for he has learnt well that his path is a long one, filled with much grief. But if he can give peace and save life of a few, then it will not have been in vain._

_This is a man; this is a ranger; this is a warrior, this is a fighter, a lover, a chieftan, a king-_

This is Estel. He's only been in Imladris for a week, but already has laid claim to the hearts of the House of Elrond. He is sleeping soundly in his Ada's arms, safe from all harm. The past haunts his dreams and the future hangs over his head, but here, for a moment, he knows nothing but peace and love. It is something that Lord Elrond wishes he could keep his son in forever, this blissful innocence. But he knows what is coming. He knows that one day, Estel must reclaim what was once lost, and give Gondor back her king. He knows that one day, he will lose this little one to death. But for now, Elrond is happy to have him now, safe and sound. The future can wait, for the present has much joy to offer.


End file.
